olafipediafandomcom-20200214-history
THE OLAF CHAT LOG
This is the chat log where we came up with all of those Olaf parodies. :P THE LOG: *Harold89Dude *10:25AG-SYSTEMS *10:25Harold89an Aladdin/Frozen fanfic *10:25TheShayminWhat harold *10:25Harold89it needs to happen *10:25AG-SYSTEMSDoes it? Does it really? *10:25BrickfilmNutSince when did the welcome message change? *10:26TwistedAlphaYesterday BFM *10:26AG-SYSTEMSSince like yesterday. *10:26Indigo~I like the new welcoming message *10:26TwistedAlphaBFN* *10:26Indigo~It's cool * *10:26TwistedAlphaIt's Alemas *10:26TheShayminhttp://pokemonsquid.tumblr.com/post/91564287638/shining-magically-that-prince-hans *10:26.White-Shadows.I don't want an Aladdin/Frozen fanfic after the After Ever After videos *Aladdin was taken by the CIA and Elsa is Hitler 2.0, so *10:27TheShayminThe princess and the olaf *Beauty and the olad * *olaf *10:27Harold89xD *10:27TwistedAlphathat was terrifying *10:27TheShayminSleeping olaf *10:27Harold89Darn, Shay, now you got that Gaston song stuck in meh head * *10:27TheShayminsnow olaf *(The Hans one? ) *(if you saw my link that's where I got it from) *Olafed *10:28Harold89Yeah *10:28TheShayminOlaf Inc. *10:28Harold89Ah * *clicks it* *lolz *10:28TheShaymin( listen to the whole thing) *Olaf King *Olaffin *Welcome to this mad corner of the Internet, Edward Nigma! *10:29TheShayminthe little olaf *10:29Harold89Ok *10:29Le BeaterMy little Olaf * *10:29TheShayminThe Olaffibles *Wreck it Olaf *10:30Harold89The Jungle Olaf *10:30TheShayminthe mighty hero Olaf *10:30Harold89Peter Olaf *Edward Nigma has managed to escape! *10:30Harold89The Aristolafs *xD *10:30TheShayminOlaf and company *10:30Le BeaterAttack on Olaf *10:30TheShayminThe Olaf before christmas *10:30Harold89Olaf and Company: Featuring the song "Why should I olaf?" *Snow White and the Seven Olafs *10:30Le BeaterOlaf the Hedgehog *AG-SYSTEMS has managed to escape! *10:31TheShayminSuper Olaf bros. *Welcome to this mad corner of the Internet, OrangeLitehouse! *10:31Harold89My Little Olaf: Friendship is Sven *10:31TheShayminLittlest Olaf *10:31Le BeaterXD *10:31Harold89I made myself laugh so hard from my own comment xD *10:31TheShayminOlaf Story *ClutchTheGreat has managed to escape! *10:32Harold89The Amazing World of Olaf *10:32TheShayminOlafitouie *Olaf Time *Olaf guy *South Olaf *BrickfilmNut has managed to escape! *10:32OrangeLitehouseTom and Olaf *10:32Harold89Futurolaf *The Olafs *10:32TheShayminEpic Olaf *10:32Harold89Looney Olafs *10:32TheShayminEpic Olaf 2 *10:32Harold89Fast and Olaf *10:33.White-Shadows.I feel so conflicted about the whole Nash thing *10:33OrangeLitehouseAmerican Olaf *10:33TheShayminEpic Olaf 2 The power of summer *10:33.White-Shadows.People from both sides make very good points. *10:33TheShayminOlaf on the range *10:33Harold89that movie was literally the worst disney movie @shay *10:33OrangeLitehouseWho's Nashtron? *10:33Harold89home on the range * *barf* *10:33TheShayminIk *10:33Le BeaterOlaftron *10:33Harold89ok, good *Chicken Olaf *10:33TheShayminThe lone olaf *10:33.White-Shadows.Nash is a... thing * *10:34TheShayminOlaf Wars 7 *10:34.White-Shadows.Revenge of the Olaf *Welcome to this mad corner of the Internet, Wqual! *10:34.White-Shadows.The Phantom Olaf * *10:34Harold89Pirates of Arendelle: Dead Man's Olaf *10:34WqualHi! *10:34OrangeLitehouseSuper Olaf: Man of Snow *10:34Le Beater *XD XD *10:34TheShayminThe fox and the olaf *10:34Le BeaterOlaf Diary *10:34Harold89The Olaf King *10:34TheShayminOlaf of a wimpy queen *10:34Le BeaterGreen Olaf *10:34RandomizedWow so everyone is backing out of nashtron now huh *10:34WqualOlaf? From frozen? *10:35RandomizedCowards. *10:35.White-Shadows.Nashtron sucked Klint *10:35Harold89The Olaf King 2: Olaf's Pride *10:35TheShayminParanormal Olaf *10:35.White-Shadows.it was so boring after day 3 when he got banned *10:35Le BeaterDoctor Olaf *10:35RandomizedLFY, you're just denying it now because you want mod. *10:35OrangeLitehouseLegend of Olaf *10:35.White-Shadows.Not really. *Welcome to this mad corner of the Internet, LondonDauntlessCorvair963! *10:35RandomizedYea, you are. *10:35WqualI have no idea that you are talking about.:) *10:35LondonDauntlessCorvair963 *10:35RandomizedI know you. *10:35TheShayminThe Olaf message board wiki *10:35.White-Shadows.Not really... *10:36Harold89Olaf Forever After *it's all olaf now *10:36Le BeaterLondonOlafCorvair963 *10:36RandomizedI don't believe you. * * *10:36Le BeaterLe Olaf *10:36TheShayminGastolaf *10:36Harold89Olaf: the desolation of hans *10:36OrangeLitehouseOlaf puffs *10:36TheShayminElsolaf *Kermolaf *10:36LondonDauntlessCorvair963Spy, OM *10:36WqualOlaf charms *10:36LondonDauntlessCorvair963 * PM *10:36TwistedAlphaOlaf of the Caribbean *10:36LondonDauntlessCorvair963^^^ *Yes *10:36TheShayminOlaf pebbles *10:36Harold89...Dead Man's Sven *10:36WqualOlafPad *10:36.White-Shadows.Harolaf89 *10:36LondonDauntlessCorvair963Two and Olaf Men *10:37TheShayminAnimaniolafs *10:37OrangeLitehouseOrangeOlaf *10:37WqualThe Olaf's *10:37TheShayminRegular Olaf *10:37WqualClub Olaf *10:37Harold89Tiny Olafs Adventures *10:37TheShayminDarkwing Olaf *10:37.White-Shadows.TwistedOlaph *10:37OrangeLitehouseOlaf Family *10:37Harold89Agents of O.L.A.F *10:37Le BeaterThe Dark Olaf Rises *10:37WqualOlaf Unleashed *10:37TwistedAlpha.Olaf-Shadows. *10:37TheShayminOlaf and Ferb *10:37Harold89Shrek. *Just Shrek. *10:37WqualOlaf the Hedgehog. *10:37LondonDauntlessCorvair963 *10:38Harold89Olaf Falls *10:38.White-Shadows.Olaf is love, Olaf is live *10:38LondonDauntlessCorvair963Super Olaf Bros *10:38OrangeLitehouseOlafmon *10:38Harold89Microsoft Olaf *10:38Le BeaterOlaf89 *.White-Olaf. *10:38TheShayminOlaf in wonderland *10:38Le Beater I'm racist *10:38OrangeLitehouseLe Olaf *10:38LondonDauntlessCorvair963Olaf Fortress 2 *10:38TheShayminOlaf and the chocolate factory *10:38LondonDauntlessCorvair963Master Olaf *10:38WqualShrek is love, shrek is life.<3 *10:38.White-Shadows.Olaf's Mod *10:38Harold89Olaf is the New Sven *xD *10:38Le BeaterzXD *10:38TheShayminThe Karate Olaf *10:38LondonDauntlessCorvair963Arrested Olaf *10:38Le BeaterTwistedOlaf *10:38Harold89Modern Olaf *10:38LondonDauntlessCorvair963Le Olaf *10:38RandomizedHoly crap this is turning into Fleet General chat on SWTOR *10:38.White-Shadows.Watch_Olafs *10:38Harold89The Olaf *10:38OrangeLitehouseThe Olaf Scrolls *10:38Le BeaterBgirlolaf *10:39LondonDauntlessCorvair963LOL LFY. *10:39Le BeaterXD *10:39WqualSkulolaf *10:39TwistedAlphaTeam Olaf 2 *10:39LondonDauntlessCorvair963Grand Theft Olaf *10:39TheShayminI love what I started *10:39Le BeaterAnna Olafstorm *10:39Harold89Call of Olaf: Advanced Sven *10:39TheShayminOlaf universe *10:39WqualOlafcraft *10:39LondonDauntlessCorvair963Call of Olaf: Black Olaf 2 *10:39TheShayminLego Olaf *10:39Harold89Olaf Wiki *WAIT YES *10:39TheShayminLong live the Olaf *10:39LondonDauntlessCorvair963What? *10:39TheShayminomg *10:39LondonDauntlessCorvair963@Harry *10:39TheShayminwe can make a Olaf wiki *10:39LondonDauntlessCorvair963 *an *10:39WqualI'm gonna create a Olaf wiki *10:39TheShayminand make movie parodies *10:40Harold89What Shay said *@ldc *10:40TwistedAlphahttp://olaf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity *10:40.White-Shadows.The Elsa: Desolation of Olaf *10:40LondonDauntlessCorvair963Oh *10:40RandomizedYall er turds *10:40LondonDauntlessCorvair963lawl *10:40Harold89WHAT. WHO *10:40TheShayminIt already exists? *10:40TwistedAlphahttp://olaf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minionboy1 *10:40Harold89He made 3 edits then he was like 'forget it' *xD *ADOPTION *10:40TwistedAlphago *10:40WqualOlaf Olaf *10:41Harold89Olaf Rangers *10:41WqualPuyo Puyo *10:41TheShayminPls message me if one of you get it *10:41Harold89get what? *10:41TheShayminmesage me on my wall *the Olaf wiki *10:41.White-Shadows.Olaf Potter and the Snowman's Stone *10:41Harold89i'm not actually gonna adopt it *lfy xD *10:41TheShayminIf not I will make a OlafFanon wiki *10:41Le BeaterOlaf Potter and the Death Icicles *10:41TheShaymin *10:41Le Beater *Deathly *10:41.White-Shadows.The Half-Blood Snowman *10:41WqualOlaf and the Olaf of Olaf *10:42TheShayminKingdom Olaf *10:42Harold89Olaf Potter: Deathly Hans *Blurred Olaf *10:42.White-Shadows.YES. *10:42LondonDauntlessCorvair963Olaf the Red Nosed Snowman *10:42Le BeaterYES XD *10:42Harold89@Lfy and rys: yes at wat *10:42TheShayminOlaf the snowman *10:42Le BeaterBobby the Racist Apple *10:42LondonDauntlessCorvair963I came in like a wrecking Olaf *10:42WqualLol *10:42LondonDauntlessCorvair963 *LOL *Spy *10:42Harold89xD *10:42LondonDauntlessCorvair963Spy *PM *10:42.White-Shadows."Deatly Hans" @Harry *10:42LondonDauntlessCorvair963Spy *Spy *10:42TheShayminOlaf's got talent *Randomized has managed to escape! *10:42LondonDauntlessCorvair963Thanks *10:42TheShayminAmerican Olaf *10:43Le BeaterOlaf the Racist Snowman *10:43WqualI suppose he does. *10:43OrangeLitehouseThe Olaf Games *10:43TheShayminThe fault in our olaf *10:43WqualOlaf Adventure 2 *10:43LondonDauntlessCorvair963Olaf was a racist snowman Thank the Lord he is white Otherwise that would have been A weird event of situational irony *10:43.White-Shadows.Dark Olaf *10:43TheShayminOlaf genesis *10:43Le BeaterxD *10:43.White-Shadows.Wow. *That sounds... no. P *10:43WqualI *10:43.White-Shadows. * *10:43Wqual *OlafTube! *10:44TheShayminOlafbook *10:44Le BeaterOlafpedia *O *OH *10:44TheShayminOlafr *10:44Le BeaterMAKE OLAFPEDIA SHAYMIN *10:44Indigo~You guys are still doing this? *Wow. *Just....wow. *10:44TheShayminomg *10:44WqualOlaf plus *10:44TheShayminOMG *10:44LondonDauntlessCorvair963Indi is always the third wheel *10:44TheShayminIM ON IT *BYEEEEE *10:44OrangeLitehouseOlafedIn *10:44Le BeaterYAY XD *10:44LondonDauntlessCorvair963Q: How many wheels are on a boat? *10:45Wqual0. *10:45.White-Shadows.1 *10:45OrangeLitehouseA: Olaf *10:45LondonDauntlessCorvair963LFY is correct *10:45WqualBecause I felt like *It. *10:45LondonDauntlessCorvair963The steering wheel counts *10:45Le BeaterxD *10:45.White-Shadows.I knew it. *Welcome to this mad corner of the Internet, TheShadowAssassin! *10:45TheShadowAssassinHi. *10:45.White-Shadows. *10:45Agent Spy *TheShaymin has managed to escape! *10:46Le BeaterHi TSA *Welcome to this mad corner of the Internet, TheShaymin! *10:46WqualF *10:46.White-Shadows.WB *10:46TheShayminhttp://olafipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Main Page?wiki-welcome=1 *10:46Le BeaterWB *YAY *10:46TheShayminI am on mobile but I will edit it tomorrow *write down your parodies on separate pages *give them a synopsis and everything *10:47WqualYes! Excellent! Watch out! Here it comes! Trap! Trap! Bye bye! Bye bye! A quote of the great Kirby. *10:47Le BeaterXD *10:47WqualKirby's Ghost Trap. *10:48TheShayminGuys gtg, but you guys can make your pages on olafipedia. *10:48Le BeaterYay *10:48WqualI'm getting bored. *10:48Le BeaterCya *10:48Harold89Thanks Shay, cya xD *10:48TheShayminjust make sure Olaf is in it *10:49Harold89I can't make any promises *10:49Le Beaterwe will *c: *10:49Harold89(kidding ) *10:49WqualOlafqual. *10:50OrangeLitehouseDarn my wife wants me to come to bed soon. *10:50LondonDauntlessCorvair963Olaf Wars: The Olaf Wars *10:50Harold89So should we just like start making pages for all these or? *